


Thunder Storms Are What Could Break Us

by HedaLexaWanheda



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alicia is a perfect girlfriend, F/F, I wrote this in like 10 minutes because I wanted to write fluff, elyza gets scared, pure fluff, that's all it is, with some angst thrown in for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaLexaWanheda/pseuds/HedaLexaWanheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smol stubborn Elyza won't admit to being scared. Alicia doesn't need her to because she knows already and is there to help her through it. But Elyza gets embaressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storms Are What Could Break Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone to send to someone but decided to post it here instead. Sorry if it's crap and full of typos it was very rushed.

The first time since she met her new 'family'  Elyza gets spooked by something that isnt Alicia nearly getting herself killed by walkers. A thunder storm. it's late and Elyza is turned away from Alicia in their bed trying to not flinch everytime theres a crack of thunder but she's a shit actor and Alicia, after a few moments of listening to the storm mixed with Elyza's soft sobs, can't take it anymore. she knows her girlfriend likes to be brave and hates seeming weak. she knows that if she tries to get the blonde to talk about it she will bolt or put all of her walls up that Alicia worked so hard to knock down so instead she just silently turns over in bed and puts an arm around Elyza and pulls her in to her more and pushes her slightly under the covers so she is resting her blonde head just above the heart beat of her girlfriend and the thunder is muffled against the sheets. Alicia holds her stubborn zombie-slayer while she has her moment of fear and doesn't let herself fall asleep until she is sure the storm has passed and Elyza won't wake up. 

 In the morning Elyza is different.  She fails to meet Alicia's eyes and only presses a quick kiss to her lips in the morning instead of the slow sensual ones they normally exchange. There had been a lack of sarcastic comments or any comments from the blonde at all really she hasn't spoken and when they encounter a crowd of three walkers Elyza isn't as careful as she normally is and doesn't gloat about the kills. She just turns to check none slipped by and attacked her friends, nods and walks off in search of supplies. 

When finally she pulls Alicia in to their room she still won't look the brunette in the eye and to Alicia's shock she mumbles an apology and Alicia can't help herself, she starts laughing and pulls Elyza to the bed and Elyza is sure that Alicia is laughing at her because she can fight off packs of the undead but cries when there's a storm. She looks down again and is about to leave when there's a finger under her chin, pushing it up until she meets green eyes, red from tears at the laughing fit but clouded with a slight hint of worry at Elyza's odd behaviour. "Lyz... everyone is scared of something.... it's okay. I just want to be able to comfort you. I'm your girlfriend for fuck sake. If I can't hold you and look after you every once in a while then I wouldn't be doing my job properly... we have to know each other's weaknesses to survive babe. Okay? And there's nothing wrong with that. I love you regardless" Elyza finally looks up properly and slips her fingers through Alicia's where they rest on her thigh. "I'm the one that's supposed to protect you... but you're not scared of anything" Elyza speaks and still sounds slightly sulky as she does so. "I'm scared of you. Losing you. You getting bored and wandering off. My mum or Nick kicking you out. You getting cocky and killed by a pack of the undead" she nudges Elyza's shoulder on the last one "I would never leave you" Elyza says in the loudest voice she can muster. She needs Alicia to believe her. And she can tell from the look in her eye that she does. She always did. 

For the first time in her life Elyza has been weak and still been made to feel like the most important person on earth.... beside her girlfriend of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always send me prompts and ideas for more one shots or my multi chapter fic on tumblr at  
> reyes-isthlstbeautifulbroom


End file.
